The present invention relates generally to a watch which has a unique display, and in particular to the use of such display to teach the fundamentals of showing the time and/or the date.
There comes a time in the learning curve of children when they can read numbers on a watch face but do not understand their meaning. For example a child may be able to read the numbers 9:15 on a digital clock face or see the hands on an analogue clock, one pointing to a 9 (technically, slightly after a 9) and the other pointing to a 3, to represent 9:15, but the child may not be able to understand the meaning of what he is seeing in the overall context of understanding time.
Many prior patents are directed to the teaching of time. These generally use various indicia, colors, shapes, removable pieces, and the like on an analogue clock face, but it is believed that these known teaching watches do not convey to children the fundamentals of the meaning of time.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a teaching watch and method of teaching time which conveys to the child the fundamental principles of the time displayed on the watch.